Feuer frei!
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Recueil de ficlets, dans un UA post-apocalyptique. La pluie est acide, les rues jonchées de cadavres. Certains n'ont plus d'espoir quand d'autres se bercent encore d'illusions, mais ce qui compte par-dessus tout, c'est qu'ils soient vivants.
1. Bouffeur de chiens

Welcome mes chatons sur ce recueil de ficlets, qui sans reprendre les mêmes personnages d'un chapitre à l'autre, se situe dans le même univers. J'me suis dit que c'était mieux de simplement les regrouper ici plutôt que flooder...

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece n'est pas à moi, et c'est une nouvelle tellement inédite qu'on en est tous sur le cul. Moi y compris.

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Moria/Perona

Settings: Ceci est un UA, plus ou moins apocalyptique. Pour remettre le compteur des âges à niveau, si Perona a six ans, Moria doit avoir la trentaine. Grosso Modo.

N/A: Mes amis, je vous remercie d'être là et de ne pas avoir fui en voyant Moria dans les personnages. Maintenant, je pense qu'il serait bon de vous inculquer quelques notions de survie, parce que votre instinct m'a tout l'air défaillant. Fuyez pauvres fous! ...Ou restez, et on sera tous amis! :'D

* * *

**Bouffeur de chiens**

Dehors, il pleuvait. Ça faisait un moment que la pluie avait arrêté d'être juste de l'eau. Pas un être dehors n'aurait essayé de braver l'acide qui déferlait en trombe. Les plus cyniques disaient qu'au moins, le son des clapotis n'était pas couvert par un concert de bombes. Le ciel était gris, mais ce n'était que routine un coin de bleu au-delà de la grisaille, lui, aurait étonné les foules. La ville aussi , ou les ruines qui en restaient, était grise, couverte des cendres des corps qui avaient brûlés lors de l'incendie des usines. Une crasse poisseuse régnait sur ces vieux restes d'humanité.

Moria se tenait éloigné des fenêtres, par peur qu'elles ne fondent, et qu'il ne reçoive une giclée brûlante qui le défigurerait. De la même façon, il se méfiait de la toiture qui ne résisterait plus longtemps, et avait planifié de la réparer quand le temps serait plus clément. Il roulait nerveusement entre ses longs doigts la dernière cigarette qui lui restait. Il doutait pouvoir en retrouver, mais plus il la tenait, plus il la voyait lui faire de l'œil. Il la porta à ses lèvres, sans pouvoir se résoudre à l'allumer. Il se mit à jouer avec son briquet, sans allumer la flamme, par peur de gâcher l'essence. Du coin de l'oeil, il regardait, la petite fille à ses pieds qui s'amusait avec un vieil ours en peluche élimé qu'il avait déniché. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'avait arraché au cadavre d'une gamine qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Malgré tout ce qui leur arrivait, il tentait, tant bien que mal de la protéger d'un monde bien trop cruel pour une enfant.

Perona avait été ravie quand elle l'avait vu rentrer avec le jouet dans ses bras. Du haut de ses six ans, elle avait décrété qu'il s'appellerait Kumaci. Elle babillait autour de lui, lui servant un thé imaginaire, le grondant aussi parfois. Quand elle boudait, c'était à lui que Moria devait s'adresser pour présenter ses excuses, qu'elle finissait toujours par accepter d'une petite moue dédaigneuse. Petit à petit, Kumaci était devenu un membre de leur famille, construite de bric et de broc, comme le cabanon bancal qui leur servait d'abri. La peluche distrayait la fillette lors des moments où son ventre gargouillait, se crispait, et où Moria se trouvait désemparé, sans rien à lui donner pour calmer sa faim. Il fouillait minutieusement les poubelles, les appartements vides à la recherche de conserves, et plus le temps passait, plus il devenait difficile d'en trouver. Il avait fini par se résigner à laisser Perona seule lors de ses recherches, lui faisant promettre de ne pas sortir, de n'ouvrir la porte qu'à lui et à personne d'autre, sous aucun prétexte.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Perona, lui avait fait chauffer une boîte de raviolis. Lui, il avait déjà mangé, les restes d'un chien. Sur le coup, il avait eu envie de vomir, et puis, il s'y était habitué. On s'habitue à tout, surtout à l'horreur.

Finalement, il avait craqué. La fumée glissait le long de sa gorge, pour s'infiltrer, sinueuse, dans ses poumons. Il avait envie de pleurer, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus fumer après cette clope, parce que son odeur, les gestes qu'il faisait, lui rappelaient trop comment était sa vie d'autrefois. Il la regrettait, désespérait à l'idée de ne s'être jamais rendu compte dans quel sorte de paradis il vivait. Et, dans les cendres, il avait trouvé Perona.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était trop jeune, mais c'est elle qui lui permettait de tenir. C'est elle qui, en riant, pleurant, jouant, lui proclamait que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, car elle était elle-même un brin d'espoir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être son père pour qu'elle le considère comme tel, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait senti qu'on lui vouait une abnégation sans bornes. Alors, lorsque ses grands yeux gris se mouillaient de larmes, il était prêt à la consoler, l'entourer de ses bras que les autres trouvaient trop grands, trop pâles, trop effrayants. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, avec ses dents pointues, ses cheveux violets, sa silhouette décharnée, ses tatouages en forme de croix sur le visage. Elle le croyait capable de soulever des montagnes, et quelque part au fond de lui, il se demandait si, en effet, il ne le ferait pas pour elle. Elle lui avait parlé, avec son babil d'enfant, de sa famille, de sa chambre, de ses jouets. Il avait été mal à l'aise, tout le long de son récit, incapable de lui assurer pareil environnement, mais elle l'avait rassuré, dégageant ses drôles de bouclettes roses de son visage pour mieux planter son regard dans le sien, lui disant qu'il valait mieux que tout ça.

Une bombe s'est faite entendre au loin. Perona a sursauté, serré Kumaci un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle a fermé les yeux, s'est recroquevillée un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Papa...J'ai peur. »

Moria s'est penché sur elle, l'a doucement étreint. Et puis, il a posé ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour lui mentir dans un murmure paternel :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bientôt fini. »


	2. Bouffeur d'hommes

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance/ un peu de Drama aussi

Pairing: Cavendish (Hakuba)/Bartolomeo

N/A: Merci Emo.16, Elena, Ringo et Griby pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur! Sur ce, attention aux risques de spoil si vous ne suivez pas les scans et n'êtes pas au courant de l'existence d'Hakuba.

* * *

**Bouffeur d'hommes**

Un vent glacial soufflait sur les cendres, les dispersant dans de grands nuages gris. Le crépuscule, loin d'ambrer les façades des immeubles vides, les rendait plus froids encore. Cavendish, avec sa chemise crasseuse, frissonna. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, se mettre au chaud près du feu, caresser tendrement la plume de son chapeau et se souvenir. Les jours heureux, ceux où les femmes l'aimaient, où, d'un geste, il pouvait combler ou briser une flopée de cœurs, lui semblaient cruellement loin. Il n'en avait pas recroisé une seule depuis tout ce qui était arrivé.

Ça avait commencé par une petite étincelle. Il était paisiblement installé sur son lit, une demoiselle entre ses bras, deux autres à ses pieds. La télé gazouillait gentiment dans le salon, rediffusant un vieil épisode de L'Homme qui valait trois milliards. Un flash spécial avait interrompu le programme mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le mois suivant, avait eu lieu le premier bombardement, incendiant les usines, détruisant les cités. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'étonner que déjà, il se retrouvait à la rue, sans savoir où aller. Il errait, hagard, contemplant de ses grands yeux bleus les murs lézardés, les magasins pillés. Le ciel s'assombrissant, il avait trouvé abri dans une ruine, et avait pu alors observer le spectacle d'un homme tristement dévoré par la pluie. Il s'était endormi à même le sol, en position fœtale, l'estomac vide. Le lendemain il n'avait plus faim. Ses mains étaient sales, pleines de sang. Il avait fermé les yeux, rouvert, mais ses doigts étaient toujours aussi souillées.

Il s'était senti terriblement seul. Et puis, un de ces jours où on est plus vide que d'habitude, il avait rencontré Bartolomeo. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, le trouvait trop vulgaire. Et puis, peu à peu, ils avaient obtenu une sorte de respect mutuel. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, mais pour lui-même, dans un recoin de son cerveau, il se disait que Bart' était un type bien, et qu'au fond, il devait tenir à lui. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, à fumer quand ils trouvaient de quoi s'en rouler une, à parler parfois, ou, quand il ne pleuvait pas, à explorer les décombres à la recherche d'un cadavre dont le vert voulait être certain de sa mort, et si tel était le cas, lui donner des funérailles dignes de ce nom, dans la terre infertile désormais. Il avait d'abord cru à la recherche d'une petite amie, lui qui en avait des tonnes, mais il s'était avéré que le corps en question était celui d'un homme. Il n'avait pas posé plus de questions, et l'aidait simplement.

Ce soir, une fois de plus, ils avaient fouillé en vain. Bartolomeo avait l'air soulagé, respirait encore un peu d'espoir. À cette heure-ci, ils avaient l'habitude de rentrer chacun de leur côté, se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Cavendish s'était trouvé un endroit presque confortable, qu'il aménageait au fur et à mesure de ses balades, rapportant du mobilier sans propriétaire. Il avait même une cave qui lui permettait de s'abriter des bombes. Quand il s'y réfugiait, le temps paraissait infiniment plus long, lui faisant croire que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'y endormir, de peur que, lors d'une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme, il aille se promener en plein bombardement. De même, il se réveillait toujours en sursaut lorsqu'il entendait la moindre goutte de pluie s'éclater contre le sol. Et puis, il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, il demanda à Bartolomeo si ils pouvaient passer la nuit tous les deux. Il ne disait ça qu'à ses conquêtes, celles dont il était certain qu'elles ne le laisseraient jamais sombrer dans le sommeil, trop occupés à flirter.

C'est comme ça, que tous les deux dans la cave, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour oublier les cris dehors. Il y faisait toujours sombre, et c'est à la lueur des bougies qu'ils s'étaient étreints. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils se sentaient bien, sans qu'ils ne s'interrogent sur leur promiscuité comme si c'était le déroulement naturel de leur amitié. Heureux, ils étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée.

Cavendish avait cru, tout ce temps, que Bartolomeo avait une sorte de barrière protectrice autour de lui, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Après tout, on le disait cannibale tant il se plaisait à détruire les hommes, sans qu'il ne s'en émeuve. Peut être était-ce pour ça, qu'au matin, lorsqu'il avait écarté les mèches vertes du visage tatoué, qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était figé dans une expression de surprise et de douleur. Puis, son regard dévia et il vit la chair répandue sur lui, ses mains rouges, son ventre gonflé comme après un bon repas.

« J'ai...J'ai mangé un homme... »

Il détourna la tête à temps pour ne pas vomir sur le corps mutilé. Lentement, il se releva, le pris contre lui, le ramena à la surface. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, et il creusa jusqu'à en saigner. Il embrassa les lèvres froides, puis déposa le cadavre dans sa tombe.

Il resta là, sans bouger, la nuit qui suivit. Quand il se mit à pleuvoir enfin, il se laissa s'écrouler pour mieux pleurer. L'eau le brûlait atrocement, il comprenait parfaitement qu'à ce stade, il mourrait. Mais il espérait que l'averse ne dure pas, pour qu'une lente agonie l'achève, voulant mieux expier sa faute.

« Je suis désolé... »


	3. Bouffeuse d'ongles

Rating: K+

Genre: Pour le coup, surtout Romance, et Drama pour l'ambiance toujours très gaie.

Pairing: Bonney/Vivi

N/A: Merci à Elena, Lea et Griby pour les reviews, patpat sur vos p'tites têtes! Je le redis, au cas où le doute subsisterait: c'est bien Cavendish qui a mangé Barto'.

Ah, et pour fêter la fin de Hide-and-Seek Game de MlleLauchan, vous avez droit à une petite apparition d'un de ses guests (okay, petite c'est même pas le mot, j'dirais plutôt minuscule, mais...Voilà.). Hum? C'était de la pub? Certes, mais d'la bonne.

* * *

**Bouffeuse d'ongles**

Bonney avait faim. Elle crevait la dalle, toujours. Même quand l'heure était à l'opulence, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle mange, qu'elle sente la nourriture peser dans son estomac, peu importe ce qu'elle avalait. La première fois qu'on la rencontrait, on la trouvait immanquablement belle, radieuse comme une supernova à elle seule. Et puis, on la voyait attablée, le dégoût qui venait se nicher dans les gorges serrées : les plus polis des hommes en avait vomi. On l'interrogeait alors, cherchant à deviner par quel étrange secret elle restait si fine. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais avait, au fond d'elle, une vague idée de ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle était boulimique. Boulimique de la vie, s'obligeant à vivre dans l'extrême, l'outrance, pour mieux la sentir. Ça l'épuisait, et les graisses qu'elle ingurgitait n'avaient pas le temps de se fondre dans sa masse que déjà, elle les brûlait dans un joyeux incendie.

Évidemment, elle ne le disait jamais. On n'y aurait pas cru un instant, de toute façon, seule la sacro-sainte Science aurait pu se prononcer, déclamer un verdict rempli de mots alambiqués pour faire croire qu'il était sérieux –plus il aurait été obscur, plus il aurait conquis les foules voulant camoufler leur ignorance– qui serait resté étranger à elle. Alors elle haussait les épaules, se mettait hors d'atteinte en récitant ce qui était devenu sa devise. « Il faut manger pour vivre, vivre pour manger. ». Cependant, elle aurait aimé avoir un compagnon de table. Les plats perdent leur saveur sans personne avec qui les commenter, tout comme ils ne peuvent créer de souvenirs d'une joyeuse conversation qu'on aurait pas vécue.

Elle repoussa son assiette vide loin d'elle. Son ventre grogna, furieux. Elle porta la main à sa bouche nerveusement, commença à grignoter la rognure d'un ongle. Depuis que les pluies avaient ravagé la ville, des larges cernes violets lui peignaient les yeux, ses cheveux délavés n'avaient plus leur couleur rose criarde, des poils poussaient le long de ses jambes et ses aisselles, mais le temps n'était plus à la coquetterie. Qui pouvait encore bien chercher à tomber amoureux ? Pourquoi continuer à vouloir séduire ? Elle avait renoncé à tout ça quand elle avait vu les hommes devenir fous. Des raids organisés dévalisaient les commerces fermés, au son des mitraillettes. Et puis, les mitraillettes sans munitions devenues inutiles, les lames plus tranchantes que jamais, les avaient remplacées. Désormais, même le silence était menaçant.

Comme toujours, elle était seule. L'abri qu'elle avait découvert était de toute manière trop étroit pour imaginer qu'un autre puisse y vivre. La solitude aurait pu lui peser, elle qui était si entourée autrefois. Elle aurait pu désespérer, craquer, tenter de se révolter. Pourtant, elle se sentait presque bien. Elle avait de longues conversations avec la dame qui hantait son esprit.

Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien quand est-ce qu'elle l'avait aperçue, mais ses yeux, ses grands yeux doux ne la lâchaient plus. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui lui donnait un air de vestale, des bijoux à l'air coûteux, certainement de bon goût bien que Bonney n'y connaisse pas grand chose, et riait, d'un rire cristallin, en grande discussion avec un blondinet qui ne cessait de lui lancer clins d'œils charmeurs et sourires entendus. Peut être qu'ils s'aimaient, l'affamée n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait pas osé venir l'accoster, pas par peur du type, simplement parce qu'elle avait compris, au premier regard, que cette fille était trop bien pour elle. Elle avait juste saisi, aux aguets, son nom : Vivi. Ça sonnait comme un surnom, un peu trop léger pour le prénom lourd de gosse de riche qu'elle avait imaginé. Pourtant, plus elle la contemplait, plus elle trouvait qu'il lui allait à merveille.

Vivi l'obligeait à se tenir correctement, elle qui avait jeté les manières aux oubliettes, par pur esprit de contradiction. Vivi l'obligeait à étouffer les jurons dans sa gorge, à susurrer des compliments à l'oreille du vent. Vivi, par sa présence fantôme lui faisait faire bien plus de choses qu'elle croyait impossible à réaliser pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Elle avait encore dans la poche une barre de chocolat, dont elle caressait tendrement l'emballage, maigre relief de son repas. Un coup de tonnerre lui fit relever la tête. Il allait encore pleuvoir, et bizarrement, ça ne l'émouvait plus. Les morts, qui lui paraissaient autrefois si cruelles, avaient fini, par leur nombre, par lui devenir abstraites. Elle commença à craquer le papier quand une voix lui parvint.

« S'il vous plaît... »

Face à elle, montant sur le tas de gravas où elle avait trouvé refuge, marchait la vestale. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, dans le même mouvement que sa robe. Bonney la trouva superbe, ne vit ne ses bras squelettiques, ni son visage creusé par la fatigue, parce qu'elle l'aimait.

« Puis-je...M'abriter avec vous ? Je vous en prie... »

La décolorée hocha la tête, subitement muette. Elle se serra un plus contre le mur pour lui permettre de s'installer, lui donna son chocolat dans une tendresse dont elle se croyait incapable. Elle la regarda s'endormir sur son épaule, étonnée qu'elle puisse faire confiance aussi vite à une inconnue. Un fin rideau de pluie lui cachait les immeubles désolés, et dans un dernier trésor d'imagination, Bonney réussit à se faire croire que ce n'était qu'une petite bruine de printemps.

Au fond, tout n'était pas perdu si les prêtresses, perdues dans ce monde trop boueux, étaient épargnées.


	4. Les Buveurs

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship, Romance si vous voulez le voir comme ça

Pairing: Franky/Robin

N/A: Tous mes remerciements à Emo.16, Elena et Ringo (x2) pour leurs reviews! Slurps sur vos faces. Avec ce chapitre, on rompt avec la tradition des titres en "Bouffeur de..."! J'espère qu'il ne vous en plaira pas moins, car après tout, le titre ne fait fait pas le moine.

* * *

**Les Buveurs**

Franky avait soif, terriblement soif. Il se sentait épuisé, harassé par cette journée morne et poussiéreuse qui s'était écoulée lentement, lui laissant le loisir de sentir chaque seconde avec l'angoisse du survivant. Il faisait chaud, lourd, comme si un orage se préparait. Lui-même empestait la sueur, et une nuées de moucherons s'attardaient autour des couleurs criardes de sa chemise hawaïenne. D'une main moite, il essuya son front dégoulinant, tenta de redresser ses cheveux dans un semblant de crête, avant de les sentir à nouveau s'aplatir.

En bandoulière dans son dos, se tenait sa femme, celle qui enchantait ses jours et berçait ses nuits. Sa guitare, c'était sa vie, sa plus fidèle compagne, envoûtante comme une de ses filles aux paupières fardées et regards de biche. Seulement, elle, elle avait une qualité qui la rendait vingt fois supérieure aux autres : elle ne chantait que lorsqu'il venait caresser son ventre tendrement, sans avoir besoin de piailler incessamment. Et il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de savoir apprécier le silence avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, il avait ressenti le besoin de retourner près de la vieille gare délabrée. Il y avait passé une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence, à regarder les trains partir pour des horizons toujours plus lointains. Il rêvait de s'en aller, de découvrir le monde, mais à trente ans passés, il devait constater que malgré tout, il n'avait jamais pu quitter les lieux. Trop de souvenirs, d'émotions à chaque foulée. Le paysage dévasté aux alentours, les guichets fermés, les vitres brisées, les wagons rouillés, les rails envahis de hautes herbes, rien n'avait pu entacher son attachement à la place. Souvent, il y revenait, s'asseyait au bord du quai n°1 et attendait les trains. Plus aucun d'eux ne venait bien sûr, à plus forte raison maintenant que l'acide et les bombes avaient pris un malin plaisir à couper les voies de communication. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il avait tout son temps.

Les distributeurs étaient restés à leur place, stoïques comme des soldats avec leurs vitres défoncées. Franky n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir un Cola, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'en trouver, d'ailleurs il était ardu de dénicher quoique ce soit désormais. Les âmes en peines erraient dans la ville à la recherche de la moindre pitance, prêtes à s'entre-dévorer pour mieux s'accrocher à une maigre parcelle de vie. Lui, il avait décidé que quand tout le Cola aurait disparu à jamais dans les tréfonds de son estomac, il s'en irait marcher le long des rails. Il finirait forcément par arriver quelque part, même si la route était détruite par endroit, il avait confiance en elle.

Tom, son père adoptif, avait passé sa vie à la construire, à concevoir les trains qui y rouleraient. Il n'était pas originaire du coin, et pour ça, les gens le considéraient d'un œil méprisant. Une saloperie d'immigré, qui ferait mieux de rentrer dans son sale pays au lieu de voler du travail à d'honnêtes hommes. Il avait fini par être arrêté par des officiers ripoux, qui le soupçonnaient d'avoir collaboré avec une mafia puissante qui ébranlait les autorités. Il avait été condamné à la peine capitale, peu s'en étaient émus.

Franky ne s'en était jamais complètement remis. Il essayait de rester philosophe, mais l'absence même de tombe où se recueillir lui brisait le cœur. Il lui avait alors construit un petit mausolée, près des hangars. Ils avaient été bombardés, le mausolée détruit, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'en bâtir un autre.

Alors qu'il allait laisser pendre ses jambes sur le bord du quai, il vit que quelqu'un était déjà là, une valise à ses côtés. Perchée sur des talons vertigineux, une jolie brunette semblait absorbée par la lecture d'un ouvrage imposant qu'elle devait tenir à deux mains. La chaleur ne semblait pas l'incommoder, elle paraissait extrêmement sereine. C'était un air devenu rare, tant à avoir qu'apercevoir, et l'amateur de chemises à motifs se sentit ravi de pouvoir en observer un. Mal à l'aise, avec cette impression de voyeurisme qui lui collait à la peau, il releva ses cheveux et se figea quand il comprit qu'elle le regardait depuis un moment, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pas vraiment intimidé mais intrigué. Cette fille était un mystère à elle toute seule, elle lui donnait cruellement envie de la résoudre, de comprendre qui elle était, pourquoi elle l'était.

Ils se parlèrent longuement. Elle avait des choses à raconter, à confier, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle croiserait un être humain. Elle s'appelait Robin -elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille, lui non plus-, était archéologue et aurait du partir pour le sud depuis plusieurs mois déjà. On l'attendait là-bas, pour des affaires précisa-t-elle. Leur conversation s'entrecoupait de silences contemplatifs, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Franky buvait du Cola, elle avait du café dans un thermos. La cité au loin brûlait sous les coups du soleil, le ciel était clair, sans nuages ni avions, et tout semblait paisible.

« — Vous attendez quelque chose ? s'enquit-il enfin

— Je ne sais pas. Un train peut être ?

— Il n'y en a plus. C'est trop tard.

— Marchons un peu le long de la voie alors, si vous le voulez bien. »

Elle fit mine de prendre sa valise, mais il lui confisqua, prétextant, un peu bourru, qu'il ferait mieux de la porter lui-même. Leur promenade dura le reste de l'après-midi, toute la soirée, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'arrêter. De temps en temps, ils s'octroyaient une pause, buvaient, mangeaient, repartaient.

Suivant le tracé des rails, ils finirent par rejoindre le sud du pays qu'on disait alors épargné. Il l'était si bien qu'il n'en restait que de la poussière, et de vieilles histoires. Ils s'offrirent un nouveau sourire et continuèrent leur route.


	5. Ferraille

Rating: K+ toujours, on s'assagit, mais p'têt pas pour longtemps :')

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: Kidd/Killer

N/A: Je remercie Emo.16 qui me flatte beaucoup et qui devrait faire gaffe à pas me donner un ego surdimensionné, cette chère Elena, et GruviaCrazy. D'ailleurs ma chérie, navrée de t'apprendre qu'il n'y aura ni ZoSan, ni AceLu ici. Je sais, ça me rapporterait du lectorat mais...D'autres les écrivent bien mieux que moi. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets qu'on verra Sanji pour un prochain ficlet. Sans algue de compagnie :D

* * *

**Ferraille**

Kidd sourit, amer. L'oiseau ne bougeait plus, une aile brûlée. Il le posa sur son établi, se penchant pour mieux regarder les dégâts causés par la pluie. Il saisit la bouteille de rhum à côté de lui, but une gorgée au goulot pour se donner de l'ardeur. Puis, remettant ses larges lunettes en place sur son nez, entreprit de bâtir à nouveau son château en Espagne croulant.

De l'autre côté de la cloison fine, il entendait le bruit de la pierre à aiguiser que Killer aimait faire chanter. Chaque couteau, chaque lame était parfaitement affûté depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée sous les décombres. Tous les deux avaient regardé la ville brûler, fascinés par les flammes lascives qui léchaient les immeubles, provoquant plus de cris que de soupirs. L'un près de l'autre, ils avaient contemplé la chute de Babel. Ils auraient pu trouver le spectacle plaisant, réveillant quelques bas-instincts dans leur ventre. Pourtant, les lèvres serrées, ils n'avaient pas pu se réjouir. Heat, enfermé au treizième étage d'un HLM minable, avait senti lentement, insidieusement, la fumée entraver ses poumons. Il était mort comme il avait vécu, en silence et résigné. Et ça leur filait la gerbe de savoir que personne ne s'en émouvait, surtout pas les autorités. Les pertes civiles étaient inéluctables disaient-ils. Sauf que voilà, Heat n'était pas un civil, il était leur ami.

Ils n'avaient pas pleuré pour autant. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils devaient survivre. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, trop souvent jeûné. Et puis, forgeant leurs propres armes, les revendant au plus offrant dans les marchés noirs florissants, ils avait su se créer un nom. Les mafias venaient se fournir auprès d'eux, moyennant quoi, ils pouvaient manger quotidiennement à leur faim. Les regrets ne venaient pas les encombrer, supplantés par l'appât du gain. Ils n'étaient qu'humains après tout.

Ils s'étaient isolés près de la décharge pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des mendiants. Les carcasses de bagnoles rouillées, les vieux lave-vaisselles béants, les peluches au ventre déchiré, saignant leur rembourrage autour d'elles, étaient de bien plus paisibles voisins. Eux se contentaient d'être cassés, de rares portières gémissant parfois pour mieux alourdir le silence. Ils étaient une compagnie paisible, presque apaisante.

La pierre se tut. Le choc des santiags contre le sol traversa les murs cartonnés. Le roux n'y fit pas attention, concentré à l'extrême sur le semblant de vie entre ses doigts. Bientôt, l'oiseau se remettrait à piailler gaiement.

Killer s'assit sur le perron sale, protégé par un auvent miteux. Il alluma sa clope, les mains tremblantes. La tête levée vers le ciel, il essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait vu les étoiles. Ça lui semblait tellement lointain qu'il se demanda si elles n'avaient pas simplement disparu. La nuit était désormais d'un noir d'encre, obstruée de lourds nuages de pollution ou de poussière, il ne savait pas trop. Il n'était pas d'un naturel sentimental, pourtant leur perte lui pesait. Alors il se laissait aller à une rêverie aveugle, cherchant le moyen d'aller rallumer ces diamants rassurants.

Un regard vers la pendule à la vitre brisée suspendue au mur lui rappela ses devoirs. Éteignant sa cigarette sous son talon, il attrapa son casque. Il était temps pour lui de se déshumaniser, de faire disparaître son visage pour devenir plus cruel encore. Sous le heaume, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La misère, le malheur, la faim ricochaient contre son armure métallique. La mort elle-même s'y heurtait. Il pouvait enjamber les cadavres sans rien ressentir, si ce n'est du dégoût pour cette sale odeur de putréfaction. Ainsi, il pouvait être le plus intraitable des hommes, ce qui était un avantage lors de négociations entêtées.

La famille Donquixote faisait partie de leur clientèle régulière. Aujourd'hui encore, ils devaient honorer une nouvelle commande. Killer était fier du talent de son cadet, qui se montrait le plus souvent ombrageux mais indéniablement passionné. Il avait voulu être mécano, mais les circonstances lui laissaient le champ-libre pour construire des armes ravageuses. Un émissaire arriverait avant seize heures récupérer une demi-douzaine de dagues. Le casqué avait passé de longues heures à les aiguiser et tailler les manches. Leur travail d'orfèvre serait vendu à un bon prix, comme toujours.

La transaction achevée, il se laissa tomber sur un lave-linge hors d'usage qui traînait là. Un rat qui avait le malheur de passer par là se retrouva bien vite avec une lame fichée dans son petit corps. Killer les éliminait tous, méthodiquement, par peur de voir le typhus les frapper. Il avait entendu dire qu'en ville, ceux qui ne mourraient pas de faim, crevaient bouffés par les saloperies que trimbalaient les rats dans leur fourrure parasitée. D'ailleurs, à force de se repaître de cadavres, ceux-ci devenaient terriblement gras, et étaient à leur tour dévorés par les hommes. Certains en tiraient profit, délivrant de fausses panacées coûteuses aux crédules.

Kidd retira ses lunettes, observant son œuvre. Heureux comme un gosse, il se rua dehors. Un dernier coup de clef, et l'oiseau s'envola, battant l'air de ses ailes mécaniques. Et alors qu'il gravissait le ciel, il ouvrit son large bec métallique pour laisser chanter la boîte à musique dans son thorax.

Killer sourit discrètement, une petite fossette creusant sa joue. Ils n'étaient peut être que des trafiquants, des profiteurs, des voleurs, mais ils essayaient tous deux, à leur façon, de redonner de la vie dans l'immensité azur au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« J'te l'avais dit Killer qu'il volerait c'ui-là ! »


	6. C'est la vie

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship, encore

Pairing: Alvida/Paula (Miss Doublefinger)

N/A: Enfin une update! Ce OS m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai eu pas mal de problème pour le shipping. J'étais partie sur un truc avec Sadi ou Sugar et on voit ce que ça a donné hein. Cette fois-ci, je vous propose un fond musical, avec "You never can tell" de Chuck Berry, une chanson que j'affectionne beauuuuucoouuup. Vraiment mettez-là. Je voulais mettre du Iggy Pop, mais je me suis dit de calmer avec ma fixette sur lui puisque j'ai déjà fait un OS avec une de ses musiques (un NamiShanks, si ça tente, et non, je ne me fais pas de la pub. C'est FAUX.)

Merci à Ringo (x2, encore), Elena, Loan-Luka et GruviaCrazy pour leurs reviews! (Gruvia: oui Law sera de la partie. Pas Ace, il m'énerve.)

* * *

**C'est la vie**

Paula avait les yeux fixés sur la cafetière. Le café s'y écoulait lentement, par petites gouttes régulières. L'enseigne du Spider Café, peinte en lettres capitales sur la devanture, s'effaçait inéluctablement, usée par la pluie. Le sol carrelé était d'une propreté extrême, atténuée par l'éclairage défaillant. Sur une des banquettes, près du flipper hors d'usage, Alvida jouait nerveusement avec une petite cuillère. La table devant elle était un véritable champ de bataille où s'entassaient les cadavres de gobelets, servant parfois de cendriers, une touillette étendue à leurs côtés.

Personne ne savait pourquoi, elles étaient là, comme ça, comme de vieilles amies. La barman était connue pour ses piques assassines, ses quelques œillades meurtrières, sa manie de se cacher derrière les carreaux de ses lunettes, de s'abriter loin des regards sous son bandana, la traînée de cendres qu'elle laissait derrière elle, son haleine de tabac et de café mêlés.

Sa cliente, au contraire, restait insaisissable, comme un savon entre des mains mouillées. Elle pensait être une des plus belles femmes de la cité, et bon nombre d'hommes semblaient plutôt d'accords. Les femmes, jalouses, se moquaient d'elles, riaient en lui rappelant son physique ingrat avant qu'elle ne passe sur le billard. Car si Lady Alvida était magnifique aujourd'hui, elle le devait en grande partie aux progrès de la chirurgie esthétique. De plus, on lui connaissait également une phobie de la saleté. Incroyable maniaque, elle ne se sentait heureuse qu'après avoir chassé les moutons, récuré la vaisselle et lavé le sol. Une véritable tornade de javel et de faux-ongles.

Paula servit le café dans deux nouveaux gobelets, éteignit la machine, s'assit en face de l'autre femme. Portant le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres, un nuage de buée se créa sur ses verres. Elle avait envie, ou besoin, elle n'en savait rien, de parler, des petites choses qui auraient pu ne pas exister, épicurienne qu'elle était. De bavarder, comme avant, sur n'importe quoi, le temps, les élections, les matchs de foot, peu importait au fond, il fallait juste se laisser aller. Et des tas de questions flottaient dans sa tête, comme une nuée de poissons dans un aquarium, ouvrant sans cesse leur bouche muette.

Comment en es-vous arrivée là ? Votre vie d'avant, parles moi en, les fêtes, le faste, tout cela brillait-il vraiment ? Vous sentiez-tu seule parfois ? Un peu de lait serait bon pour adoucir ce café, vous ne penses pas ?

« — Navrée, je n'ai plus de sucre. On rationne énormément ces derniers temps, on ne sait pas quand on pourra être à nouveau approvisionnés.

—C'est sans importance, je le préfère noir. »

Et à nouveau, ce silence.

Alvida posa ses mains contre sa tasse cartonnée, appréciant la chaleur contre ses doigts. Elle s'étonnait de voir le Spider toujours ouvert. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs spéculant sur des liens entre la patronne et un certain Daz Bones, gorille d'un des baron de la pègre, qui l'entretiendrait. La moitié de la ville trempant dans la corruption la plus totale, ça n'aurait guère paru étonnant, pourtant, elle peinait à y croire. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait été mieux fréquenté, inaccessible à la masse prolétaire. Paula n'avait pas une tête à ça, elle avait l'air beaucoup trop honnête pour mener pareille double vie. Paula qui bourrait sa pipe de tabac, l'allumait d'un geste tranquille, faisait des ronds de fumées de plus en plus larges. Paula qui finissait de boire avant d'aller descendre les stores métalliques, un peu rouillés, en prévision des bombes qui seraient sûrement larguées ce soir.

Qui êtes-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu caches sous vos sourires de commerciale ? Pourquoi, quoi qu'il arrive, le café ne manque jamais chez toi ? Vos gobelets, rassure moi, vous ne les réutilises pas ? Pourriez tu dévoiler vos cheveux, juste une fois ?

« — Ça vous gêne, si je mets un disque ?

—Pas vraiment.

—Tant mieux. »

La barmaid glissa une pièce dans le juke-box. Un déclic se fit entendre, et juste après, un air de guitare, rythmé par un piano. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la musique, manifestement ravie. Quand une voix s'éleva, chaude, elle se mit à se trémousser, passant ses bras devant son visage, ses pieds pivotant de manière à faire tourner ses genoux fléchis d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Venez danser. »

C'était dit sur un ton léger, badin, une invitation qui sonnait étrangement comme un ordre impossible à refuser. Alvida se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça, d'ailleurs personne ne devait l'avoir. La main qui venait de se poser sur son bras l'entraîna sans plus attendre. Ahurie, elle se laissa emporter, imitant l'autre brune. Face à face, leurs gestes se ressemblaient sans jamais devenir identiques, un sourire coincé au bord du visage.

Un avion passa, une explosion fit trembler les vitres. Les néons clignotaient, le juke-box s'époumonait, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre que _c'est la vie_. Une nouvelle bombe couvrit son vacarme.

« Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas! »

Elles continuèrent. Elles dansaient, à n'en plus pouvoir, comme si c'était le seul moyen de rester en vie, d'être vivantes. Elles perdaient leur souffle, se fixaient, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Le saphir dérapa plusieurs fois hors des sillons, mais elles n'y firent pas attention. Il fallait qu'elles s'accrochent, que leurs jambes se dérobent sous elles, que la sueur coule plus que le sang.

Finalement, ce n'est que lorsqu'un silence assourdissant vrilla leurs tympans, qu'elles comprirent et s'assirent, pantelantes. Paula avait du mal à respirer, toussait pour se désencrasser des cendres dans ses poumons.

« —On devrait jamais commencer à fumer, glissa-t-elle. ...Un autre café ?

—Volontiers. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, les raids se multiplièrent, ravageurs. Les hurlements des enfants ricochèrent contre les murs impassibles. Certains moururent, d'autres vécurent. Pendant ce temps, au Spider Café, on dansait.


	7. Deux

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Drama aussi

Pairing: Cindry/Heat, Cindry/Wire

N/A: Quand je promets une update rapide, je ne mens pas. Même moi j'en suis étonnée. Du coup pour les remerciements aux reviews, ça va être plutôt rapide. Merci Elena (ce n'était pas calculé, mais si les paroles sont tombées au bon moment, ça m'arrange!) et GruviaCrazy (Akainu est surtout un incorruptible qui fait son boulot, à la Robespierre, et Ace ne rentre pas dans mes critères de beauté. Oui, on va voir Doffy, et oui on va voir Sabo, sûrement dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs)! Pendant que j'y pense, si vous avez des pairings à proposer je suis toute ouïes!

* * *

**Deux**

« —Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Cindry baissa les yeux, lissa les plis de sa robe. Ses mots, elle ne voulait pas qu'on les lui dise à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait simplement se taire et faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la canapé défoncé, cherchant à se faire avaler par lui.

Heat, son précédent fiancé, était mort un mois auparavant dans un incendie. Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle faisait la vaisselle, une assiette dans les mains. Sous le choc, elle l'avait lâchée et elle était retombée dans l'eau, l'éclaboussant au passage. La mousse crépitait, ses gants en plastique orange le retinrent, penchée sur le bord de l'évier, comme prête à basculer la tête la première dans l'eau sale. Toute la soirée, elle laissa échapper le service contre le sol qui se brisa à grands fracas. Les voisins du-dessous s'en plaignirent en tapant contre leur plafond à grands coups de balais.

Wire passa la voir, le lendemain. L'appartement était entièrement saccagé. Il haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Prostrée dans son lit, elle fixait sans ciller l'horizon des blocs de bétons par la fenêtre. Elle avait le teint grisâtre, le visage sanguinolent, des morceaux de peau à moitié arrachés y pendant tristement. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, sans qu'elle ne tourne la tête. Puis, il s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain, avait ramené une trousse à pharmacie. Il avait désinfecté les plaies, pansé les blessures, couvert de sparadrap les coupures sur ses doigts. Elle s'était laissée faire, sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, même quand l'alcool la brûlait. Elle était morte de l'intérieur.

Il lui avait apporté de quoi grignoter dans une assiette, sans se douter de l'impair qu'il commettait. Elle lui avait pris violemment et l'avait envoyé se fracasser contre le mur, toujours aussi inexpressive. Il l'avait nourrie alors à même les plats, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour concocter quelque chose de mangeable. Le plus souvent, elle le repoussait, lui tournait le dos ou se collait contre la fenêtre. Il posait le plateau sur sa table de nuit et il repartait chez lui.

« — Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, pour moi aussi. Heat...C'était un frère pour moi, je devais être son témoin pour votre mariage. Je ne lui ai jamais connu d'autre histoire, il t'aimait profondément, il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Vous auriez été heure-

— Tais toi ! ...Je t'en prie...Tais toi... »

Ses doigts faisaient tourner nerveusement sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une vieille photo qui trônait sur le buffet, et elle sentit ses larmes poindre. Le cliché, un peu écorné, avait été pris quelques années plus tôt, quand la guerre n'était qu'une rumeur concernant les hautes sphères politiciennes. Elle était encore la jeune première prometteuse d'une troupe renommée, se sentait dans son élément entre les plumes, les paillettes, et les projecteurs. Un soir de tournée dans cette ville, sa voiture était tombée en panne, et elle avait du se rendre dans le seul garage ouvert à une heure aussi tardive.

Un type agenouillé, un masque de soudeur sur le visage, refaisait une carrosserie. Torse nu, les cicatrices courant sur son dos et ses bras montrées au grand jour, des dreadlocks bleues attachées en une queue de cheval bancale, il paraissait concentré à l'extrême sur ce qu'il faisait. Intimidée, elle l'avait regardé faire, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il remarque sa présence. Il avait ôté son casque, lui avait sourit, ou du moins, avait esquissé sa mimique qui y ressemblait le plus.

Ils s'étaient revus, plusieurs fois, et ils s'étaient aimés, du crépuscule à l'aube. Sur la banquette arrière d'une auto, dans les coulisses ou dans sa loge elle avait l'impression d'être montée par erreur dans un train qui fonçait à toute allure, ignorant où il la menait, essayant de saisir les bribes d'annonce des arrêts, sans se pouvoir se décider à descendre, curieuse de voir les paysages défiler sous les rails. Le mal était fait.

Ils s'étaient fiancés en plein cœur de janvier, alors que le gel drapait les rues.

«— Je vais m'engager dans l'armée. Autant le faire avant qu'ils ne réquisitionnent la population entière. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« — Les épouses des soldats touchent une pension. Qui double si le mari meurt au combat.

— Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi. »

Wire fronça les sourcils et saisit ses mains froides dans les siennes. Elle l'entendit déglutir distinctement, passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il cherchait ses mots. Heat faisait souvent ça aussi. Elle se demandait si c'était son meilleur ami qui lui avait donné ce tic, ou bien le contraire.

« — S'il te plaît. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour Heat maintenant.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te donner bonne conscience.

— Laisse moi honorer mes promesses. »

Elle ravala un sanglot qui se pressait contre sa gorge, serra un peu plus ses petits poings. Elle vomissait cette guerre insensée qui fauchait des vies précieuses, la haïssait tant que ça l'empêchait de respirer.

« — J'ai l'alliance qu'il voulait t'offrir, reprit le brun en extirpant une boîte de sa poche et la posant sur la table basse. Je repasse demain, voir si tu as changé d'avis. »

Il leva sa grande carcasse hors de l'étreinte du canapé, claqua la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule face à la bague.

* * *

Wire et Cindry devinrent mari et femme par une chaude journée de juillet. Deux jours plus tard, Wire rejoignait un bataillon qui devait consolider les lignes au nord du front. Cindry obtint une double pension dès septembre.

Claquemurée dans son appartement, elle écoutait la pluie tomber, relisant encore et encore la phrase gravée dans son alliance. L'eau glissait joyeusement le long des caniveaux, rejoignait les égouts, pour atteindre l'océan sombre, où se noieraient ses derniers souvenirs.


	8. Damoclès

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Hurt/Drama

Pairing: Garp/Sabo

N/A: Merci à GruviaCrazy, Ringo (x2, comme toujours) et Loan-Luka pour leurs reviews! Pour ce qui est des pairings que vous m'avez proposé, le Jabura/Sanji me tente pas mal, le Hina/Hancock est prévu depuis le début du recueil paske c'est mon OTP, le Nami/Shanks ne verra sûrement pas le jour à mon avis, pas plus que le ZoLu, le LuNa et SanjiLaw. Peut être pour le Smoker/Tashigi mais j'hésite avec un autre shipping.

Enfin. Bonne lecture, hope you like it!

* * *

**Damoclès**

La gorge de Garp se serra. Non, rien n'était à sa place par les temps qui couraient. De désagréables relents d'hôpital lui parvenaient à travers la porte close. Du désinfectant, qui couvrait à peine l'odeur de pisse, de merde, de mort. Parfois, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, un gémissement, et des directives agacées. Mais la plupart du temps, seul le monitor laissait ricocher ses bips contre les murs.

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux. Le bâtiment avait été autrefois une maison de retraite, pleine de joyeux vieillards qui s'apprêtaient à s'éteindre plus ou moins paisiblement, dans un cadre de vie idéal, leur famille attentionnée et aimante à leurs côtés. Enfin, du moins, c'était ce qu'affirmait la brochure qu'il avait reçue le jour de son anniversaire, pour ses soixante-six ou soixante-sept ans, il n'était plus trop certain. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait déchirée, puis méticuleusement brûlée, l'observant se racornir, noircir à travers la vitre du poêle. Il le savait bien lui, que s'y rendre revenait à abandonner la lutte. Enfermé avec des débris qui s'emmerderaient autant que lui et viendraient alors lui chercher des noises pour tenter de se désennuyer, une bouffe de cantine immonde, un matelas pourri jusqu'aux ressorts, un fils absent -à son habitude-, la maison de retraite lui paraissait être l'incarnation de l'enfer sur Terre.

C'est pourquoi s'y retrouver maintenant lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Recroquevillé sur la chaise auprès du lit, il semblait avoir pris vingt ans de plus, comme si il n'accusait qu'à cet instant les coups que lui avait réservé le destin. Il croyait être sur le déclin, qu'en quittant le ring son adversaire ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Le gong avait retenti, signifiant la fin du combat. On l'avait cueilli à la sortie de sa loge pour lui remettre un direct du droit dans la figure, parce qu'on estimait sûrement qu'il n'en avait pas eu assez.

Sur les draps, livide, s'étendait le corps d'un jeune homme, un gamin à ses yeux. Comment en était on arrivé là ? Il ne pouvait que supposer, peut être était-ce la violence de la société, ou sa décadence, qui s'écroulait dans un fracas de cartes pipées.

Des émeutes avaient eu lieu, à plusieurs reprises. Pour dénoncer la guerre, la politique du gouvernement, réclamer du travail, ou du pain. Les plus enragés s'opposaient même aux armes chimiques. Trop dangereuses, qu'ils disaient. Quelle naïveté, ils étaient encore bien loin du compte. En général, le cortège se dispersait rapidement sous les bombes lacrymogènes, mais il arrivait qu'on doive tirer à balle réelle dans la foule pour contenir sa rage. Et comme un animal blessé, elle se déchaînait de plus belle, usant de ses dernières forces pour une bataille perdue d'avance. Certains l'avaient bien compris, sans que ça les empêche de continuer, ponctuant simplement leur action de remarques ironiques, désabusées, à leur image. L'important c'est de participer, pas vrai camarades ?

Garp n'aimait pas plus les jeunes que les vieux. La différence entre les jeunes cons et les vieux cons était trop mince pour qu'il puisse avoir une préférence. Mais ce petit allongé là, tuyaux dans le nez, perfusion au bras, il se sentait obligé de venir à son chevet. Ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole qu'une fois, peut être deux, et encore. Ce n'était même pas des conversations particulièrement intéressantes. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre goutte de sang en commun, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, quelque part, son sens de la famille le tiraillait quand il pensait à lui. Encore plus que sa culpabilité. C'était une impression dérangeante, qui lui rappelait qu'il était faillible.

Sabo, car c'est ainsi que le gamin s'appelait, avait été un fidèle compagnon de bac à sable pour ses deux petits-fils. Une sacrée bande de casse-cou que ces trois là, toujours en train de se castagner avec les autres gosses du quartier ou le chat quand ils manquaient d'ennemis. Puis, le temps avait fait son œuvre, en même temps que l'adolescence et ses envies de tout chambouler, comme les hormones dans leurs corps. Sabo, fasciné par les idées anarchistes de Dragon, le fils de Garp, se mit alors à le vénérer à la manière d'un Che Guevara dont on fait éditer le portrait sur toutes les babioles possibles et imaginables. Les t-shirts, comme les porte-clefs, les tasses ou les battants de WC. Le type qui avait en avait eu l'idée pouvait clairement être considéré comme un génie du capitalisme.

Si il ne devenait pas gâteux, cela devait bien faire dix mois que le moutard occupait la chambre. Profond coma, à priori irréversible avaient décrété les médecins. Le voir se réveiller tiendrait du miracle. Pourtant, Garp n'abandonnait pas. Si on est assez stupide pour se laisser entraîner par son crétin de fils, à rêvasser béatement d'utopies marxistes, on est alors assez stupide pour se dire qu'on a suffisamment dormi pour les dix prochaines années, qu'on prend juste un peu d'avance.

_C'est qu'elle est pas pressée la Belle au bois dormant, elle aime se faire prier, nom de Dieu ! _Garp préférait être bourru plutôt que triste. Il se disait que c'était l'âge, il devait faire de l'arthrose du sentiment. Ronchonner lui permettait d'exprimer à demi-mot sa colère. Qu'est que c'était que ce monde où c'est à un vieillard comme lui de rester en vie, quand un jeunot s'y refuse ? Et puis après tout, c'était entièrement la faute du chiard, si il se retrouvait dans cet état, il n'avait qu'à pas se laisser entraîner dans les milieux activistes, tout ça pour se retrouver comme un con après avoir reçu une balle dans une de ces foutues manifs !

Le senior venait quasiment quotidiennement à son chevet, pas seulement pour l'engueuler silencieusement. Il se doutait qu'un jour, quand il ouvrirait la porte, il trouverait le lit vide et le monitor muet. On ne soignait plus les incurables, c'était déjà presque étonnant qu'ils l'aient laissé tranquille si longtemps. Débranchera ? Débranchera pas ? Peut être valait-il mieux que ça soit lui qui s'en charge. Débranchera ? Il n'en avait plus le courage. Débranchera pas ? Il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire, être condamné à observer cette épée de Damoclès pendue au-dessus du lit.

Garp prit la main chaude de Sabo entre ses gros doigts calleux, et pleura.


	9. Démons

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship, Family, Drama, toujours.

Pairing: Sadi/Domino

N/A: Ennnfiiiiiin une update! Les chapitres avec deux femmes protagonistes sont les plus difficiles à écrire pour moi, et pas forcément les plus appréciés. C'est con, hein? Bref. Merci à Ringo, GruviaCrazy, Elena et Emo.16 pour leurs reviews! Mais je remercie aussi, pendant que j'y suis, tout ceux qui lisent cette fic, la followent et la mettent en favori!

Pour répondre à la question d'Elena quand à la signification du titre de ce recueil, c'est de l'allemand (personne ne s'en doutait avec une sonorité pareille) et signifie littéralement "feu libre" mais c'est surtout l'ordre qu'on donne pour indiquer aux soldats de tirer sans somation, comme "feu à volonté". C'est le titre d'une chanson de Rammstein que j'aime beaucoup, et je trouvais qu'elle collait à l'ambiance.

Feuer frei! touche d'ailleurs à sa fin. J'avais promis Sanji et Law, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les y inclure finalement...Et encore moins Ace ou Luffy (surtout Ace). Je pense fermer ce recueil d'ici trois chapitres, voir quatre, si je fais une conclusion (peu probable).

* * *

**Démons**

Sadi se lécha les lèvres, indifférente face aux hommes défigurés à ces pieds. D'un coup de talon, elle en piétina un, qui poussa un cri rauque. En réponse, elle eut un léger gémissement, lui donnant envie de lui faire encore plus de mal. Pourtant, elle quitta la pièce, une main crispée sur son ventre.

Elle était l'heureuse propriétaire du « Screaming Pussy », qui était des plus réputés dans les bas-fonds. L'enseigne, indiquée par des néons roses, ne laissait lire que la moitié des mots, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de quoi remplacer ceux qui avaient grillés. De toutes façons, la pluie les aurait abîmés avant que ça devienne rentable. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le temps ou l'époque, mais elle était devenue profondément cynique, et c'était inhérent à sa personnalité.

Rejoignant les toilettes, elle ne prêta plus attention à la musique qui hantait les lieux. Elle n'avait pu sauver qu'un CD, ce qui expliquait pourquoi, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, la voix d'Alice Cooper s'élevait, avertissant sans cesse qu'elle était un véritable _poison_. Les clients n'osaient pas s'en plaindre, le malheureux qui l'avait fait s'étant retrouvé à la porte un jour de pluie, sans que la plantureuse blonde ait un remord. Les hommes échoués ici venaient chercher de la chaleur dans la douleur, pas juste un gouffre de mort. Ils s'abstenaient alors de commentaires, et se contentaient d'implorer Maîtresse Sadi. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment ils pouvaient à ce point apprécier ce qu'elle leur faisait subir, mais au fond, elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas comme si c'était important. Elle mettait une ardeur toute professionnelle à satisfaire cette demande : tant qu'on la réclamait, elle aurait de quoi vivre.

S'appuyant contre le lavabo fendu, elle reprit son souffle. Un regard vers le miroir peint de traces de doigts lui assura qu'elle était bien présente. Lentement, elle rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval maladroite, gênée par leur masse. Elle hésita un instant à dégager ses yeux, mais n'en fit rien. La sueur faisait briller sa peau d'une lueur glauque sous la lumière des néons. Elle saisit un torchon sale sur le rebord de l'émail, essuya sa figure qui, de hâlée parut diaphane. Un maigre sourire vacilla sur son visage en voyant les reliefs de son fond de teint imprimés sur le tissu, cachant ses taches noirâtres.

Aujourd'hui serait un jour sans. Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, c'était comme ça, elle le sentait. Il y avait dans l'air un peu trop de souvenirs pour qu'elle puisse respirer sans craindre de s'étouffer. Un halo de mouche tourbillonnait au-dessus d'elle, le vrombissement de leurs ailes lui donnait mal à la tête, le contact de leur frôlement une vague envie de vomir. Sans y faire attention, elle se gratta le bras d'une main griffue. Ses ongles, du même rose que sa combinaison, se plantaient dans sa chair, la labouraient, jusqu'à ce qu'un sillon écarlate y coule sans bruit. Elle claqua la langue, à la fois ravie et désespérée.

Des toiles arachnides se tissaient dans un coin de son crâne, brouillant son reflet dans la glace. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle y avait repensé, elle n'aurait pas du, d'ailleurs, elle croyait avoir oublié. Elle préférait, c'était moins douloureux. Elle enfonça un peu plus fort ses serres.

_Parce que parfois, l'amour est un pistolet chargé._

Domino entendit le gémissement. Elle pénétra dans les toilettes, les sourcils froncés sous ses lunettes. Elle vit le sang sur le sol, sa collègue qui lui souriait d'un air joyeux. D'abord, elle crut qu'elle avait joué avec un type, un peu trop violemment, si bien qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire des remontrances, de son habituel ton neutre, un énième rappel quand à l'écho de morts dans le club qui ferait disparaître la clientèle. Elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut que Sadi pleurait, saisissant l'ampleur du problème.

Car Sadi ne pleure pas, elle ne sait pas, n'y arrive pas, alors ce sont les autres qui le font pour elle. Elle s'acharnait contre sa chair, sans plus s'intéresser à l'autre femme, son nez coulait aussi, et son visage prenait une teinte rougeâtre, tout fripé qu'il était par les pleurs. Domino posa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, les caressa en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Elle ignorait quoi faire de plus, dépassée par l'événement.

Sadi hoquetait, s'étouffait, reprenait une goulée d'air pour mieux s'étrangler. Elle se souvenait, de cette soirée d'été, chaude, lourde. Cette soirée, où elle avait tiré, les yeux mis-clos, tentant de se cacher ses propres gestes. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'est ce qu'elle se disait, se répétait sans cesse, jusqu'à réussir à s'endormir. Elle l'aimait, c'était le mieux à faire, c'était injuste mais il le fallait. Oublier le lien qui les reliait, profond et indélébile comme une trace de sang, qui de vermillon était devenu carmin, puis de cette immonde teinte marronnasse.

Ce n'était qu'un bout de chair aux poumons mal dépliés. Il était malade, elle ne pouvait pas le soigner, il était affamé, elle ne pouvait le nourrir. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle était dans l'impasse, avait simplement raccourci son agonie. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de lui dissimuler ainsi ce monde sombre autour de lui.

_Parce que parfois, l'amour est un pistolet chargé. Et il choisit de tuer._

Sauf que voilà, ce n'était pas qu'un tas d'os et de sang. C'était le sien aussi.

Lentement, Sadi reprit son souffle, leva les yeux au plafond, laissa retomber sa main contre sa cuisse. Elle fit signe à Domino de s'écarter, entreprit patiemment de se remaquiller. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ses états d'âme, il fallait qu'elle vive.

Sa compagne sourit, discrètement, et la laissa redevenir Maîtresse Sadi, celle qui prend plaisir à faire souffrir, quand Sadi tout court se noie dans son flot de regrets, et laisse ses démons l'envahir.


	10. Retour à l'océan

Rating: K+

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing: Bellamy/Mule, Bellamy/Shirahoshi

N/A: Déjà dix chapitres, ça se fête! Merci à Ringo et Emo.16 pour leurs reviews! D'ailleurs Ringo, pas de Sanji/Law de prévu hein! C'est juste que je pensais faire apparaître ces deux personnages, pas forcément ensemble, mais quelque part dans le recueil.

Mule est un personnage qui fait partie du New Age, le premier équipage de Bellamy qui apparaît dans l'arc Jaya. C'est un personnage très secondaire alors si vous voulez en savoir plus...Go google it!

* * *

**Retour à l'océan**

Bellamy fit un pas, puis un autre. Il n'y avait que le bruit de ses bottes sur la chaussée aride. L'horizon lui parut immensément lointain, plus qu'à l'habitude. La ville sale, ses faubourgs miséreux, la chair entassée des morts pourrissants au soleil, les mouches qui y tournaient, s'en repaissant dans un bourdonnement sourd, il les avait oubliés. Seule la route lascivement allongée sur le sol existait, le goudron fondu collé à ses pieds. La sueur de son front dégoulinait dans ses yeux, l'aveuglant un instant avant qu'il ne l'essuie.

Il avait tout abandonné, tout. Il ne faisait que traîner une carcasse vide, remontant une dernière fois les ressorts d'un automate abîmé, les écoutant se gripper doucement. Bientôt, il n'avancerait plus, rattrapé par ses remords, les rouages brisés. Il ne comprenait pas, n'avait jamais compris, s'était résigné à cette ignorance. Il repensait au temps qui lui avait échappé, toutes ces années gâchées. Il revoyait des souvenirs aux couleurs passées, de vieilles photographies au polaroid jaunies, des rires rouillés, des sillons de vinyles tourbillonnants sans fin, des cieux plus bleus, plus heureux. Il se rappelait de son cynisme mordant, cette illusion de se croire éternel quand on n'est que vivant. Il se souvenait avoir cru, de toute son âme, et d'avoir eu tort.

Désormais, il jouait sa vie à la roulette russe. Il avançait, lentement, suivant sa route. Parfois il rencontrait une cité sur son chemin, mais peu d'humains. Ça ne le gênait pas, il ne les avait jamais aimés. Les villes fantômes lui plaisaient un instant, il s'amusait à y vivre quelques jours, fouillant, pillant, détruisant, s'abritant. Les pluies étaient comme lui, de passage. Il entendait presque la voix de ses anciens compagnons, ceux qu'il avait trahi quand ils voulaient lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Ils étaient couards, lui aussi. Ils étaient morts, pas lui. Quand le timbre léger de Mule résonnait dans ses tympans, il savait que le moment de repartir était venu. Oh, il l'avait aimée. À demi-mot, sans tendresse ni promesses. Maintenant, elle n'était qu'un fantôme d'un passé qu'il n'avait pas vécu, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer, si ce n'est des regrets.

Souvent, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa tête, et qu'elle roulait, vide, loin de lui. Alors il cessait de se poser des questions dont il savait d'avance qu'il n'en connaîtrait pas les réponses, repassait pensivement son doigt la cicatrice le long de son œil, faisait un nouveau pas. Il ne savait pas très bien où il voulait aller, il s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir fuir un peu plus loin, de respirer un peu plus longtemps, de sentir ses muscles gémir un peu plus fort, de se croire libre, rester debout.

Il avait croisé, un homme et une femme qui marchaient gaiement. Ils avaient l'air heureux, apaisés. L'homme tenait une valise, la femme tenait sa main. Bellamy les avait regardé passer sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas si ils étaient vivants aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas certain qu'ils aient réellement existé. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était d'avoir fait un rêve étrange le soir suivant leur passage. Il se souvenait avoir fermé les yeux, s'être endormi sur l'asphalte encore tiède quand la nuit se faisait glaciale. Il les avait rouverts, faisant face à un serpent qui sifflait le même air que Mule chantonnait en se déshabillant. Il n'avait pas bougé, regardant le reptile l'entourer de ses anneaux, sa langue fourchue frôlant ses vêtements. Relevant la tête, il avait contemplé le ciel étoilé et avait senti les écailles glisser dans sa gorge, lentement, laissant plusieurs années s'écouler.

Le vent chaud lui cracha du sable à la figure, le faisant plisser les yeux, pincer ses lèvres. Il y serait, bientôt. Enfin, il _la_ vit. L'étendue bleue à perte de vue qui se jetait dans le ciel, cette odeur mouillée si particulière, ce bruit de flux et reflux qui ressemblait à sa vie, à son sang battant dans ses tempes. Il quitta la route, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, foula fièrement la terre en direction de l'océan.

La plage était sale, pleine de détritus, de morceaux de verres jetés ça et là. Sur le sable, une fille se tenait agenouillée, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré, reniflant de temps en temps. Lorsque Bellamy arriva près d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui et son regard terrifié lui vrilla l'âme. Il sentait son estomac se soulever, le serpent s'extirper. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que ceux de Mule, mais il ne pensait plus à elle, elle s'était effacée de son esprit, enfin. Il lui sourit. Elle lui en offrit un en retour, timide. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, fit glisser le sable entre ses doigts, les mêmes qui se refermèrent autour du serpent, les mêmes qui saisirent la pierre, les mêmes qui le tuèrent, sans un remord.

Ils restèrent comme ça, côte à côte, sur la plage, loin de l'eau de peur qu'elle ne les brûles. Ils étaient bien ainsi, ils auraient volontiers passé le restant de leurs jours à contempler l'immensité. Il fallait en profiter, tant qu'elle existait. Bellamy ferma les yeux, saisit la main de la fille, qui frémit mais ne la retira pas, et sentit cet apaisement qui se lisait sur les lèvres de la femme et l'homme à la valise. Le voyageur était de retour dans sa patrie, _de retour à l'océan_.


	11. Vermine

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Pairing: Sanji/Jabura

N/A: Avec onze chapitres, c'est officiel: c'est la plus longue fic que j'aie jamais posté sur ce site. Fiesta? Je suis assez contente, finalement, j'ai réussi à caser Law, Sanji et Jabura, même si ce dernier reste sous sa forme animale. Merci à Loan-Luka et Ringo pour leurs reviews!

Ah, et sinon, question à part, je suis la seule à avoir le réflexe de me gratter les cheveux dès que j'entends le mot "poux"?

* * *

**Vermine**

Le chien grogna, le sourcil de Sanji se fronça. Il n'était pas vraiment certain que ça soit un chien, la bête ressemblait plus à un loup, mais, il n'était plus question de contes, les loups étaient morts depuis longtemps, trop stupides pour pouvoir triompher de fillettes encapuchonnées de rouge. Peu importait, à vrai dire. Le blond lui décocha un coup de pied, le repoussant à quelques mètres de la pile de cadavres où ils se tenaient. À la prochaine averse, il n'en resterait plus rien. Une main dépassait du tas, paume tendue vers le ciel. Sur l'annulaire, la marque d'une alliance disparue.

Sanji préféra détourner la tête, comme tous les autres. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait pas supporté cette lâcheté, cette hypocrisie qui laissait le monde tourner sans hurler. Il y a quelques années, il se serait révolté contre ce silence obstiné, aurait arraché le barbelé entravant les lèvres. Il aurait voulu protéger ces femmes qui mouraient, qui criaient et que personne ne voulait entendre. Elles étaient déjà trépassées, de l'autre côté, où elles ne pourraient plus les atteindre. Il fermait les yeux en passant devant des mendiants affamés, et il se détestait. Il se dégoûtait profondément, n'osait même plus se croiser dans un miroir : il en aurait vomi. Comment avait-il pu devenir un être qu'il abhorrait ? Était-ce l'époque, les circonstances ? Ou bien, avait-il toujours été ainsi, enfouissant cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce regard indifférent, dans les tréfonds de son âme ?

Dans un soupir, il continua sa déambulation hagarde, prenant soin d'ajuster ses œillères. Il lui fallait bien ça pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Il rentrerait chez lui avec le malaise du cuisinier qui contemple, impuissant, d'autres hommes mourir de faim, quand sur sa tête, les poux festoyaient. Nerveux, il repoussa la mèche qui cachait une partie de son visage.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire, se sentait incroyablement seul. Des visages lui apparaissaient à travers la pluie, des visages inconnus qui lui rappelaient quelque chose, un autre temps, une autre vie. Il avait retrouvé un de ces faciès lors d'une de ses promenades aveugles, tagué sur un pan de mur écroulé. Il l'avait fixé, longuement. Qui était-ce ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. L'encre sur le mur se contentait d'être là, mystique, nullement troublée par les détritus qui la recouvriraient lentement mais sûrement.

Un trottinement vif sur le pavé, se rapprochant inexorablement lui fit ralentir le pas. Le canidé de tout à l'heure le suivait, la bave aux lèvres. Sanji se retourna, agacé, prêt à l'envoyer de nouveau dans le caniveau. L'autre, méfiant, se tint à une distance respectable, plongea ses yeux injectés de sang dans les siens et continua sa route.

L'homme ressentit presque de la pitié, de la compassion, pour cet être qui survivait dans un monde hostile, qui se repaissait de charognes, faisant fi de son honneur de chasseur, qui se ferait dévorer vivant s'il s'aventurait dans une Cour des miracles. Pour un peu, il aurait comparé la vermine dans sa chevelure avec celles qu'abritait l'animal dans ses poils. Il regarda le loup s'éloigner, s'enfoncer dans une ruelle sombre. En passant devant, une forte odeur d'urine le prit à la gorge, et il se hâta de terminer sa balade.

De retour dans sa masure, il alluma un réchaud, faisant bouillir l'eau qu'il récupérait dans les waters pas encore asséchés pour l'assainir, sachant bien qu'il risquait la mort s'il ingurgitait celle qui dévalait les gouttières. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait quand il ne pourrait plus trouver qu'elle. Puis, il passa la lame d'un rasoir au-dessus de la flamme. Saisissant un fragment de miroir posé plus loin, il planta ses orbes azur dans ceux de son reflet.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il se voyait ainsi, il voulait incruster son image dans un coin de son cerveau, celui où il se reprochait sans cesse sa bassesse. Il avait peur de s'oublier, de disparaître lentement de son propre esprit. Approchant le rasoir de son front, il prit une inspiration, profonde, comme s'il respirait l'homme qu'il était à cet instant. Sa main libre attrapa la mèche qui y pendait, la tira de manière à la mettre parallèle au sol.

Un long frisson parcourut son corps, remontant sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait envie de tout reposer, d'aller se griller une cigarette. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, il s'en fichait, il n'avait aucune envie d'être raisonnable ce soir. Il entendait encore dans ses oreilles la voix détachée de Law, qui lui disait d'agir en adulte responsable. Le médecin, tout en restant froid face au monde qui l'entourait, avait dans le ton une vielle note moralisatrice parfaitement agaçante. Sanji n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu. Une rumeur racontait qu'il était devenu la coqueluche des hautes classes de l'État, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. C'était sûrement préférable, il n'avait pas à affronter le regard de centaines de gisants qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver.

Frottant la lame contre sa chevelure, il observa longuement les premiers fils blonds tranchés. Il abandonnait une partie de lui-même, celle qui aimait les femmes, qui chérissait les regards furtifs d'inconnues, qui vivait pour son art, que rien n'émerveillait plus qu'un rire cristallin s'envolant devant lui. Il abandonnait son humanité. _Adieu !, _chuchota-t-il tout bas. Continuant son œuvre, il rejetait ses doutes dans un gouffre comblé par la chute des cheveux. Une fois achevée, il passa sa main sur son crâne désormais lisse, certain que les poux ne pourraient plus s'y attacher. Il eut honte, un instant. Son reflet aussi, si bien qu'il ne le supporta plus. Ouvrant la porte, il le lança le plus loin qu'il put.

Il s'écrasa dans un bruit de verre brisé, aux pieds du chien-loup, qui le regarda d'un air moqueur. Sanji ne savait pas pourquoi il était encore là, pourquoi il le suivait. Il lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, pourtant, son corps pris dans une volonté indépendante, il lui versa un peu de son eau dans une gamelle. Pendant qu'il la lapait, le blond passa une main à travers sa fourrure, comme un vieux réflexe.

L'animal le fixa, de ses yeux d'animal. Il lui dit, dans son silence d'animal : « On est pas si différents, toi et moi. ».


	12. Le bal perdu

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Hina/Hancock

N/A: Dernier chapitre, mes enfants. Merci à vous d'avoir suivi Feuer frei!, tous autant que vous êtes. Voilà, j'ai l'impression d'être une putain de dépressive en écrivant ça :')

Merci à Ringo, Emo.16 et Loan-Luka pour leurs reviews gentilles!

* * *

**Le bal perdu**

Hina frissonna. Ses lèvres bleues se refermèrent sur sa cigarette. Elle l'alluma avec difficulté, son briquet s'enfuyant sans cesse entre ses doigts tremblants. Écartant les rideaux, elle s'avança sur le balcon, s'accouda contre la rambarde, la tête calée contre sa paume. Elle recracha sa fumée, la regarda monter dans l'air froid. Il faisait encore nuit, un voile d'encre qu'aucune lueur électrique ne souillait. Sa peau se hérissa, l'obligeant à se redresser pour réchauffer l'épiderme de ses bras d'un frottement vif de ses mains.

Elle avait eu des rêves, il y a longtemps. Ils étaient des nuages dans son café, et maintenant, il n'en restait plus rien, juste une tasse vide. La dame de fer avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient été appelés au front les premiers. Fière de porter les bannières de son pays, de ce en quoi elle croyait, de ce en quoi ils -les autres- mourraient. Elle connaissait l'horreur de la guerre, bien sûr, elle y avait déjà été confrontée autrefois. Pourtant, cette impression de salissure, cette sensation d'avoir plongé dans un monde vert-de-gris, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Oh, elle s'en était bien sortie, malgré tout. C'est ce qu'elle se disait, se répétait comme un mantra, pour mieux y croire. Le matin, elle vérifiait, point par point, si elle était toujours complète, si ses jambes n'étaient finalement pas restées sur un champ de batailles, ses mains sur une poitrine désespérément immobile, ses orbites sur ces tas de chair morbides, ses oreilles avec les cris des corbeaux.

Elle avait été rapatriée lorsqu'un obus explosé trop près lui avait détruit les tympans. Son monde était étrangement plus calme, mais plus vide ; creux. Mille fois plus dangereux, aussi. Aux aguets, elle promenait un regard fou sur chaque recoin que lui permettait d'apercevoir sa vue, avant de pouvoir détendre un court instant ses muscles ; respirer.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait l'image d'un petit _bal perdu_, qui aurait oublié son nom au milieu des ruines. Un petit _bal perdu_ où tournait sans cesse un couple, qui ne s'inquiétait ni des balles, ni des bombes. Qui dansait dans un cercle mécanique ; les poupées métalliques d'une boîte à musique. Qui valsait, dévoilant le motif d'une robe moins floue au fil des accords d'un air fantôme, qui chantait juste pour ces amoureux du _bal perdu_. Elle ne distinguait pas leur pupilles, peut être étaient-ils aveugles, mais leur sourire irradiait, tellement fort qu'il blessait. Dans un sursaut de douleur, ses paupières se levaient d'elles-même, pour la laisser échapper au rythme entêtant de la valse, qui sortait des sillons tracés dans son cœur, ses tripes et ses tempes.

Les rideaux bruissèrent délicatement. Hina ne releva pas, embrassait sa cigarette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une silhouette douce se coula vers elle, tout en langueur. Si il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre pour assister à la scène, peut être aurait-il noté combien ses traits paraissaient étranges, comme à demi-effacés ou à peine esquissés. Elle colla son visage masqué de sa longue chevelure ébène contre le dos de l'ex-militaire, qui eut un léger sursaut avant de détendre à nouveau ses épaules en voyant une main pâle, presque translucide s'agripper à sa hanche. Son nez quelque part entre ses omoplates, elle ne bougeait plus.

Hina fumait. L'autre restait. Hina aurait bien aimé parler, mais elle se sentait terriblement maladroite, incapable d'évaluer si sa voix lui obéirait réellement, alors elle se taisait. Une vibration remontant le long de sa colonne l'avertit que ce n'était pas grave, que la conversation continuait. Qu'elle réponde ou pas n'était pas l'enjeu, sa présence suffisait.

Elle jeta sa clope dans le vide, observant le dernier éclat orangé du bâtonnet qui se consume. Se retournant, elle saisit le menton de sa compagne, repoussant les mèches sur sa joue tendrement. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, pour se cacher sa hideur.

Elle l'aimait. À vrai dire, elles s'aimaient toutes les deux, c'était ce qu'elles faisaient de mieux.

Pourtant, la femme de métal ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle voyait cette peau trouée, déformée, ce sourire désormais tordu. Elle frémissait en pensant à ce que son amante avait autrefois été, et ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait été belle, non!, magnifique, somptueuse, sérénissime, divine. Sous l'orage, tout lui avait été enlevé d'une giclée d'acide. Elle n'était plus qu'un monstre effrayé par sa propre laideur. Elle pleurait parfois, tard, quand elle croyait qu'Hina ne la regardait pas. Hina ne disait rien, Hina venait la serrer dans ses bras, pleurer avec elle. Pleurer pour ce qui avait disparu, pour ce qui restait, pour ce qui viendrait. Pleurer parce qu'elles étaient en vies, sans savoir vraiment si elles devaient s'en réjouir ou s'en affliger.

Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, gentiment. Le _bal perdu_ restait dans les ruines, avec ce couple qui dansait, cet air qui chantait. Elles n'essayèrent pas de le fuir, juste de se faire à son rythme. Il faisait froid, et elles valsaient, parce qu'elles étaient soulagées d'être vivantes, un soir de plus. Hina hésita un instant, avant de, doucement, glisser quelques paroles de sa voix étranglée, un peu tremblante. La femme-qui-fut-belle hocha la tête, remua les lèvres. Le son ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles sourdes mais Hina n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. C'était quelque chose qui s'entendait avec le cœur, à grands coups de flux et de tambourins.

Ce soir encore, elles se contentaient de s'aimer du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, dans leur étrange désespoir serein.


End file.
